The present invention relates to archery equipment and, more particularly to an arrow insert that allows for the rotational adjustment of an arrowhead relative to the arrowshaft.
Archery equipment has undergone rapid development in recent years. One of the more significant changes that has occurred has been the development of compound bows capable of firing arrows at increasingly greater speeds. Such compound bows are often used for hunting purposes. Crossbows which are typically capable of generating relatively high speeds are also becoming increasingly common.
Higher arrow speed has many advantages. For example, it minimizes the time interval during which the game animal might react to the sound of the bow and the impact of the arrow and may thereby enhance shot placement accuracy. Higher speeds also provide for relatively “flatter” arrow flight trajectories within the effective range of the bow which can also enhance accuracy.
Higher arrow speeds, however, are not without drawbacks. One of the primary drawbacks of shooting a compound bow with a relatively high arrow speed is that such bows typically amplify flaws in the arrow being shot. For example, if an arrow is not rotationally balanced, it may not fly true. Moreover, an arrow that flies true with a lower speed bow, may no longer fly true when fired at the higher speeds which can be produced by many new compound bows. As a result, such high speed compound bows are often referred to as “unforgiving” in comparison to compound bows with lower arrow speeds and more traditional bows such as long bows and recurve bows.
Many factors can influence the ability of an arrow to fly true. For example, the “spine” or rigidity of the shaft and the distribution of weight along the longitudinal length of the arrowshaft can influence the flight of an arrow. Adjusting the various physical properties of an arrow to achieve a truer flight path is commonly referred to as “tuning” the arrow.
“Broadheads” are a common type of arrowhead used for hunting and have a plurality of sharp projections or blades that extend radially outwardly from the arrowhead. Broadheads, as well as field points and other types of arrowheads, typically have a threaded shaft that engages a threaded insert that is mounted in the forward end of an arrowshaft. Many people think that the rotational position of the broadhead blades relative to the fletchings on the arrowshaft influences the flight of the arrow. As a result, a person “tuning” an arrow will oftentimes desire to adjust the rotational position of the broadhead blades relative to the fletchings of the arrow.
There are some devices currently available that allow for the rotational adjustment of a broadhead. For example, a number of broadheads currently available do allow an archer to adjust the rotational position of the projecting blades relative to the threaded stem that attaches the broadhead to the shaft. Many archers, however, desire an expansion of the available options for adjusting the rotational position of the projecting blades of a broadhead.